


It's Heckin Cold

by YoungMasterHanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMasterHanzo/pseuds/YoungMasterHanzo
Summary: Self indulgent writing because it's cold.Genji drags Hanzo along on a mission in the snowy climates of who knows where and things go down in a tent.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 33





	It's Heckin Cold

It was Christmas Eve and Hanzo couldn’t believe he actually allowed Genji to drag him along on a mission. Not just a mission but one that had them currently trekking through snow in order to complete it in a more stealthy manner. 

So far he was not exactly enjoying himself. He snuggled up closer into his warm jacket, sending a few glares to the back of Genji’s head, knowing he could feel it anyway. Stopping abruptly as the younger had before raising a brow. 

“We should stop here for the night, it is pretty late.” Genji said as he dropped his pack before beginning to pull out the tent they had with them for cases just like this. There was not really much shelter where they travelled and certainly he hadn’t expected to sleep on the snow either.

A curt nod was sent his way before he was helping the younger set up the tent, watching it rise with ease thanks to the two of them working together. Near the end of setting it up, snow began to fall from the cloudy sky and the two of them quickly got to work starting a decent fire that would keep through the night. Light yet extremely warm blankets were wrapped around the two of them as they conversed over what they learned for the day. 

Not really any new intel was discovered and Hanzo didn’t hear anything interesting from Genji’s earpiece so he didn’t really care as much. He was just here for his brother. Unable to say no to him during this season of regrets. Soon becoming drowsy after a quick snack by the fire, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. 

“Tired, brother?”

“Hardly.” Hanzo bit back before standing up from his small seat. “I’ll be laying down then.” The male continued anyway as he made his way into the tent, hearing the crunch of footsteps behind him signaling Genji following right behind him. Laying back onto the softer mat before pulling his blanket close around himself, eyeing the younger as he moved to lay right next to him. 

Sure the tent wasn’t very big, but he didn’t need to be that close. 

“Genji. You are too cold.” The elder mumbled as he turned away onto his side, a cold metal hand moved to rest on his hip, slipping up the jacket he wore just to settle on bare skin. Shiver running up his spine just from how freezing he actually felt. 

“This is hardly proper when on a mission, Genji.” The male huffed but turned to face the other anyway, hand raising up to tap on the side of his brother’s face plate. Watching as the younger clicked it out of place, taking another long look at the scarred skin beneath. Palm resting on the back of his neck before kissing over the visible skin of his face, letting his hand trail lower to wrap around his waist. 

“That didn’t take much persuading.” Genji said in his teasing tone before his hand was sliding further up to ruck up his sweater jacket. Eyes falling closed as he helped to slip out of the top layers of clothing he wore, feeling hands at the front of his jeans make quick work of them.

“Who is the one stripping me faster than usual?” Hanzo queried with a raised brow before he was leaning in for a peck. 

“Think of it as a present for this year? You cannot deny me a gift, especially today.” Genji replied with a softer smile, rolling onto his back as he felt his Anija settle on top of him. 

“Then you will owe me two strawberry cakes when we get back.” Hanzo replied with a slight scoff, no harshness behind it as he instead placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Hand moving over the cybernetics of his torso as he easily clicked the male’s crotch plate out of its place. He of course had learned this many times before, thanks to Genji’s help initially. 

“I’ll get you three then, Anija.” The younger said with a breathless laugh, biting his lower lip as he needed a sharp intake of breath thanks to the hand gripping at his crotch. 

“Heh.. you spoil me.” The larger built man said with a smile as he leaned in to capture his lips, nipping at the plump lower one before he was giving the male’s length a few pumps. Surprised at how the other was already leaking precum. “You… Were you planning for this?” Hanzo questioned while spreading the pre over the tip of his length with his thumb. 

Genji gave a small hum in response, eyes closed as he rolled his hips into the elder’s tight grasp around his already hardened erection. “I was merely thinking about you, it’s not my fault my thoughts often drift to more interesting things.” The younger said with a shrug as he was moving his legs to wrap around the other’s waist, arching into the male’s hand before he was letting his cold fingers grip the other’s hair to bring it out of its neat bun.  
Hanzo couldn’t keep his smile away at the idea of his brother thinking about him in such ways. At least the thoughts were mutual, having had many times where he would be thinking about the younger and have it go awry all too quickly. Shutting the younger up with another firm kiss, fingers tracing random shapes against his hip even with the knowledge that the male wouldn’t be able to feel it. 

Words were no longer necessary as their lips came together in a passionate dance. Unable to help himself, the male grinded down against him firmly with a low groan at the pleasure that shot up his spine. It never took much to get him in the mood when it was with his Genji. The one that could simply look at him a certain way or say a certain thing and both would soon find themselves in a heap of limbs sprawled out wherever they had been. 

The elder let a hand delve past and remove the back portion of his brother’s armor, making sure it was out of the way before the hand was coming back up and seeking the entrance of Genji’s mouth. Small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he saw how eager the boy sucked them into his mouth, pushing them in and out as he felt his brother’s tongue lather them completely. 

Those whines that escaped past Genji’s throat and became lost in the small tent had Hanzo growing more desperate to carry on with this little gift for the younger. Licking his own suddenly dry lips before he was bringing his hand down behind the younger, prodding a single digit against the tight, pink, puckered entrance. It slipped in with ease and the slight furrow of brows on Genji’s part made it all worthwhile to the elder. 

One finger soon turned into two, then a third was added and the noises Genji was making became even louder with the added size. Hanzo deemed the boy ready enough as he took in the beautiful flush on the male’s cheeks, unable to think him anything else but completely gorgeous. His Genji was everything after all. Free hand moving up to cup the male’s cheek gently, the other gripping onto the other’s thigh as he dragged his length between the boy’s cleft. Feeling it catch on the rim before finally he was able to push in, slowly until the head was in, then shoving the rest in to the hilt. 

Genji couldn’t hold back the progressively loud moans he was releasing, glad in fact to be out in the middle of nowhere so no one could hear the embarrassing noises he was making at the moment. Arm moving up to cover over his eyes as the other rested on Hanzo’s back, brows furrowed together as he felt the male pull back before slamming forward with a surprised groan leaving his lips. “Fu.. not too hard, I want it to last, anija, please.” Genji grunted out as he was shifted up on the mat thanks to the hard thrusts from the elder. 

Hanzo chuckled in response, though gruff in sound before he gave a small nod. He only lightened up slightly, enough to where he knew Genji would enjoy. That of course only lasted so long. 

A minute later and Hanzo was going right back into the pace he had set before. Gravelly moans leaving him though he attempted to remain quiet as he much preferred hearing Genji. Always believed the boy to even sound more beautiful than he. Each noise was treasured in Hanzo’s mind, thrusting in a certain angle to hear that particular moan mixed with a whine that Genji would elicit when his prostate was hit. 

“Beautiful.” Was all Hanzo could mutter out before he was too focused on giving the male as much pleasure as he could. Hand reaching to grip the boy’s reddened length before stroking in time with each thrust deep into the tight ring of muscle. Groan leaving the elder as he felt the boy squeeze around his own length, forehead soon resting on Genji’s shoulder as he felt the male clutch at him to keep him close. 

Genji was edging closer and closer to cloud nine and it wasn’t fair how quick he was getting there. Always finding it so difficult to keep things at a steady pace when Hanzo knew just what to do to get him on edge and keep him there until he wanted Genji to cum. Absolutely unfair. But that was never in his mind until after the fact, as for the moment all Genji could do were release praises of his own. Letting his anija know just how good he was making him feel. He had always been vocal and in bed was no different. 

“W-Wait, H-Hanzo I’m-” Genji started but couldn’t finish as his lips were once again captured by his brother’s loud moan being muffled between the kiss as he gyrated his hips against the elder’s. Whine slipping out as his hands went to grip Hanzo’s biceps tightly before he was coming to pieces, the moan of his name was lost into the kiss as thick ropes of white, sticky cum spurted out and onto his own abdomen and his brother’s hand. 

Hanzo wasn’t done though. 

Not yet. 

Seeing the boy cum, Hanzo quickly pulled out, his own aching cock twitched with desire but he waited. Letting the edge come off before he was turning Genji over onto his knees. Tip of his dick pressed right up against the male’s entrance once again. 

“Ngh.. Hanzo, please…” Genji whined in half complaint, never really one for being teased after he orgasms but with Hanzo? He adored it. 

“I am simply making sure I give you three strawberry cakes worth of a present.” Hanzo replied though pure lust remained in his gaze as he looked over the cybernetic back of his brother. Gripping his hips tightly before he was slamming in completely, another quick pace of thrusts as he chased after his own orgasm. Getting closer and closer as he continued to abuse his brother’s prostate and listen to his sparrow sing for him. 

Finally, after a few more thrusts and being unable to bear the tightening around his member, Hanzo game with a harsh thrust forward, sending Genji face first into the mat. Letting his hips roll as he kept the male’s hips up before he was bending over the younger, trailing kisses up his spine even though he couldn’t feel them. It wouldn’t stop him from showing the other male affection. Slowly lowering down onto his side, he remained inside, effectively keeping his cum plugged inside the younger as he cradled the male close to himself. 

“Merry Christmas, Genji.”

“Mm.. Merry Christmas, anija.”

.  
.  
.

“I expect those cakes soon.”

“Han- yeah, yeah, all right you’ll get them soon enough.. Hmph.. love you.”

“I love you too, my little sparrow. Good night, sleep well Genji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made it 2019 words for the year 2019.  
> Totally did that on purpose.  
> Yup-  
> *top Hanzo lover*


End file.
